Netflix and Hill Zone 1
by gaymariarobotnik
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta watch one star Netflix films and eat out your trans boyf


_One, two, three, four, five.._

"Oh come on! That was so cheap!"

 _Four..shit._

Shadow sighed as his counting process was interrupted once again by Sonic's very vocal commentary. An eye roll was added for dramatic effect, though he knew the other couldn't even tell he was upset due to him being so immersed in the movie. He didn't really get him sometimes. He would pick out a movie that looked awful, and would watch it for fun..? How was that fun? If anything, he thought it was a stress inducer. Whatever the reason, it was interrupting his stock take on the kitchen. He couldn't write down what they needed to get at the store tomorrow without being constantly interrupted with how bad this one star film was.

"Let me guess, the magical tire with telekinetic powers turned out to be evil and is plotting its dominance against earth?" He pitched in, giving up on his task now and joining the other on the couch with a defeated slump.

"Okay first, his name is Robert, and he's full of personality, and air. Second, even worse! He joined up with a team of motorcycle gang members who actually seem really cool and they all know he's gonna betray them, and then he turned all ominously to the camera and it cuts off there! I hate cliffhangers.." Sonic rambled, folding his arms across his chest and pouting rather indignantly. He'd really hoped that the flick would at least be so bad it was good, and at parts, maybe it was, but it would've been better watching it with Shadow, who often tended to ignore terrible movies. He'd express his dislike towards it, but Sonic could tell he got into bickering at it as well, especially if the movie was super ridiculous. He would always get all fired up and huffy, saying how even movies when he was younger had better cinematography.

But today he was so busy with the kitchen. He honestly worried too much, they were good for like..another weeks worth of food, and even if they weren't, Sonic would always offer to take shopping duty. Thought it was just like Shadow, always making himself busy. Sonic appreciated it, but he missed him sometimes. Was that lame? He used to be so independent and carefree, but now he found himself waiting for the other to get home. He would catch himself wanting him to be around, and needing affection and..

 _Wow. He really was lame_.

"Well either way, you went into it knowing that it was going to be a bad movie. Honestly you just set yourself up every time." Shadow's words brought him back from his nearly rapid fire train of thought. Maybe it was true, maybe he did set himself up every time, but that's what was fun about it! If anyone was gonna let him down, it'd be himself. That didn't stop him from curling up into a ball and collapsing himself against the other in a playful fashion. "I know~ I'm such a sucker! But I like a good laugh and the A rank movies these days just don't cut it.."

He knew Shadow was all too familiar with this, immediately feeling himself being pulled into his lap and laying against his chest. It was nice, and almost quiet for a moment, he liked it. _Chaos..what a sap._

"Did you remember to give yourself some air today?" Sonic looked up at this, twitching slightly as the chest fluff poking out from under Shadow's shirt tickled his neck. He grabbed at the fabric of his own shirt, doing a small airing out motion to keep things lighthearted.

"Yep! I don't think I even put my binder on today. It was slow, so I probably should've but like..I didn't feel like it, you know?"

Shadow sighed in relief. Most days he could trust that Sonic wouldn't bind for too long, but he was forgetful. When he first came out to him about it, he found out he'd even slept in it sometimes! That was enough to give him a near heart attack once he found out how unhealthy that was. Though what with his new reassurances, Sonic didn't really wear it much, he didn't really need to, but he felt secure doing it so Shadow wouldn't step in the way of that.

"That's good. I'm glad you're comfortable. You..you are, right?"

Sonic was quick to scoff at this, gently nudging his arm and rolling onto his stomach.

"Yes, I'm comfy, thanks to you. If you don't stop stressing, I'm gonna have to legally ask you to change your name to the Ultimate Worry-er instead!" It was a playful threat, but Sonic just wanted to make sure he relaxed for once.

And relaxing they certainly needed..As soon as he was assured that Sonic was comfortable, Shadow gently took one of his hands, taking the tv remote with the other and looking through the movies. Sonic turned on his side, snuggling under his arms and trying to reach for his other arm, causing the remote to clack on the ground. Shadow's fist curled up in annoyance, before gently taking his other hand and sighing.

"What? Now you don't want to watch a movie?"

Sonic grinned, rather pleased that he had his whole attention now. Not that there was any less affection otherwise but..it was nice.

"Well I think I'm just satisfied that I got you right now~"

Shadow could feel a warmth come to his cheeks at his comment. He was so..gentle despite all he's been through. So warm and so..inviting..

He gently placed their hands on Sonic's chest, just looking up to the ceiling for a moment. It was nice sitting in the small ambience of their apartment. Sonic's idea to put little Christmas lights everywhere was nice. Energy wasting, but nice.

Sonic on the other hand was melting into his touch. His hands were warm, it felt so nice to just lean into it for a little bit. Was it bad for him to wish they weren't over his shirt..? Was he even in the mood for that right now? Sonic..might be, but Shadow had had a long night. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask..

"Hey, Shadow?"

Shadow's ears twitched as he looked down to the other, leaning into their embrace rather obviously.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah actually..um.." How was he supposed to ask? It was so calm right now, and he didn't wanna ruin the mood if Shadow wasn't into it! He shifted underneath their arms, burying his face rather shamefully into the crook of Shadow's neck.

"Your hands are warm, and I was ah..kinda hoping you could transfer some of that to me~"

It took Shadow a moment, but he understood what he was getting at, especially since Sonic's tail was wagging like it usually did when he was embarrassed. He gently readjusted him, moving his shirt up a bit before letting his hands come to rest over his chest. He could hear Sonic sighing happily at this, snuggling into the touch and settling like that for a moment.

That was..until his thumb started to trace circles against his chest, causing Sonic to take in a hitched breath. _That sly hog..Shadow knew more than anyone that that was secretly a rather erogenous zone for him._ _So he had known what he was getting at.._

Sonic could feel the fabric of his shirt shift a bit as he leaned into Shadow's touch, his covert finger tracing now becoming more apparent as Shadow realized Sonic had caught onto what he was doing. Sonic bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet as Shadow centered himself on his chest, rubbing right over the most sensitive area and causing a shiver to run up Sonic's spine, a small whimper escaping him.

" _Shadow~"_

Shadow stopped for a moment, issuing a rather upset whine from Sonic before sitting the both of them up. He turned Sonic so he was facing him, trying not to grin at the pout on his face from stopping so suddenly.

"You know, if you wanted this, you just had to ask."

Sonic glared at him, though playfully before quickly gripping at his shirt and pulling him into a kiss, promptly sitting in his lap now and straddling his hips. Of course he wanted this, but he wasn't gonna be so obvious about it. That's what Shadow wanted. His hands found his way into Shadow's quills, their lips seemingly locked together as Sonic pulled him closer. He shivered as he could feel Shadow's teeth gently bite into his lower lip, another shiver running up his spine as he moaned into their kiss. He didn't stop there though. He covertly snuck a hand up to his back spikes, gently tracing their downward curve and causing Sonic to issue a muffled yelp against his lips. Regardless of the Hedgehog, back spikes were always sensitive, Sonic's being doubly so.

"You know, I was really digging the whole massaging my chest thing~" Sonic leaned back from their kiss, their foreheads touching as they were merely centimeters away from each other. He felt one hand come off his spikes, before Shadow's signature devilish grin came to his face, one you'd only see when he was definitely up to something. Before he could process what that was, Sonic found himself being pushed back on his back again, Shadow climbing over him and pinning him to the couch. _Chaos there was something about being pinned and dominated by him that just..had Sonic so flustered he was merely a hog in the headlights._ Shadow could tell too, as Sonic's quills were clearly fluffed up in a flustered manner. He let out a soft laugh, before moving down to kiss at his neck.

"..well..if you were liking it then I have a new preposition for you~"

"And what's that?" Sonic questioned, feeling the other creep up towards his ear, before whispering.

"I use my mouth instead~"

Sonic didn't think he could be rendered speechless so easily. Using his mouth? He'd never done that before, but if it was anything like how he was when going down on him then he'd happily oblige. Looking like an idiot though, he simply nodded his head rather excitedly. _Chaos, what a dork he was._

Sonic closed his eyes as he felt his shirt slide all the way up, his arms already wrapped around Shadow's shoulders. When he felt the first kiss, a small, shaky whine left him. _His lips were so cold against him._ He knew it was Autumn but.. _damn.._

And then his nose started to gently trail around, causing his legs to latch against Shadow's hips. _How could he be so worked up already?_

A couple more kisses were spread around, before Sonic made the move to grip Shadow's back spikes, causing the ebony hedgehog to gasp at the sudden gesture. However, it only stopped him for a moment, before one of his arms wrapped itself around Sonic's hips, pulling them closer to his and ever so subtly beginning to rock against him, still bombarding his chest with gentle kisses good enough to bring Sonic into a small fit of ecstasy. The chest kissing, the gentle grinding, it was so amazing..but it'd been so long since they last did anything close to this..

He wanted more.

Shadow could sense it as the hand in his quills balled into a fist, gripping at him rather desperately. A small grin came to his face, before removing Sonic's shirt completely and messing with the button on his jeans. When he felt Sonic's hips lean into the touch he moved unbutton them sliding them off before resting himself inbetween his thighs. A laugh escaped him as he looked up to the other, his cheeks pink as hell as he tried to avoid the other's crimson gaze. He loved it when he got all embarrassed. Good, that's when he was in his favorite mood~

Sonic could feel Shadow's fingers brushing up against his boxers, groaning in embarrassment as he was already a bit worked up from the grinding. Shadow's scoff didn't make him feel any less flustered. Did he really have to take his time to tease like this? Was it such a kick to see him get all fluffed up like this?

"Shadow, do you really have to- shit!" Sonic yelped, feeling the other's fingers invade him and realizing just how long it'd been since they'd done this.

"Sorry, I figured you wanted me to hurry up~ I was just testing the waters real quick." Shadow simply shrugged, before removing his fingers, tracing them around until he brushed them up against his clit, feeling him jerk slightly before shivering. He never got tired of how sensitive he was. A self proclaimed twunk? He thought not!

"That's fine, but you don't have to be so cocky about it~" Sonic tried to pout, before feeling Shadow's fingers circulate around, his quills fluffing up as another shiver shot up his spine. Why was he going slow~? This was so agonizing..but it felt so good..

Sonic closed his eyes, his hands gripping onto the couch cushions now as Shadow continued to tease him. A couple moans escaped him here and there, before it slowly stopped. Damn, just when he was getting a bit worked up..

"Awe c'mon, Shads~ you're torturin' me~" He managed a playful laugh, his eyes on the ceiling as he felt Shadow shift on the couch. His hands moved to his legs now, properly perched between his thighs and moving to press kisses against him. Chaos, they'd been so sloppy with this. Whatever.

It took him but a moment, before Shadow pressed his tongue into him, holding him down by his hips, as he knew he'd be squirming around. Sonic hugged his legs against Shadow's sides, another whine leaving him as he rocked into his touch. The feeling of his tongue pressing right into the small divot that was his sensitive spot was so breathtaking. Sonic could hardly open his eyes, he had them squeezed shut so tightly. He gripped the couch tighter, trying to hold onto something as he held in the urge to jerk around too much. Honestly they just needed to use restraints at some point.

Feeling rather worked up now, Sonic allowed himself a couple moans to satisfy the other, and he could tell that it did, for his tongue pressed into the divot a bit more, earning an extra noise from Sonic. _Shit_. He could feel the ecstasy pooling in his lower stomach, his head tilting back and torso bridging up as Shadow hastily worked against him, causing the tension to build until he finally climaxed, wincing slightly at the release. He sighed shakily, before jerking again as he felt Shadow quickly lick him clean just to tease him.

"You lasted longer than you usually do. I'm shocked~"

Sonic merely scoffed at this, pulling his bottoms back on as he regained his strength to.

"Maybe you're just gettin' sloppy~" he teased, earning a nudge from Shadow before scooting over to let him lay beside him.

"Maybe, but you still enjoy it." The ebony hedgehog shrugged, before allowing the other to lay on his chest.

"So, I'll ask again..any movie ideas?"

 _Oh shit..right. They were doing that._

Sonic merely laughed, his cheeks that same soft pink as he grabbed the remote.

"Ah..yeah. How about a cheesy 80s movie?"

"That'd be perfect."


End file.
